mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Krypt Monster
The Krypt Monster is a beastly creature in the Krypt in ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011). It randomly pops up for one second, screaming at the player before disappearing. Footsteps can be heard getting louder than usual before its appearance. It is there to frighten the player, which unfortunately causes some players to be less willing to return to the Krypt. Trivia * Nobody knows why it pops up. It could just be a prank on the players that they are in the Krypt for too long, or that they are spending too many Koins. In truth, the creature appears at pure random. Some people say they have never seen it, while others have seen it within a minute of entering the Krypt for the first time. It can also appear more than once. * This is the first time the creators have added a "screamer" to frighten the players. * Despite its fearsome look, the Krypt Monster is simply a 2D motionless cut out image that pops up on the screen to deliver a quick shock to unsuspecting players. * As shown in an episode of the web series Boundary Break, the Krypt Monster can pop up and assault the player even if they were to use third party modifications to move the camera outside of the Krypt's boundaries. This is due to it being a 2D render programmed to pop up from the bottom of the screen regardless of player position. * Interestingly, this creature has a true name: the Flesh Pits Mutant. It was created by Shang Tsung to guard the souls in the Krypt and is a failed, rejected Flesh Pits experiment. ** The Krypt Monster can be found in the Flesh Pits on the far left side. It appears to be the first version of Mileena created by Shang Tsung, which would mean it is most likely female. The render is further proof that the creature is a female, given its woman-like build. It is also referred to as "Clone A" in the ingame files. ** Some fans confuse it with a Tarkata. * Some players believe they can reduce the chance of getting a visit from the Krypt Monster by simply selecting The Map button and choosing the area. The player will be taken to that section of the Krypt and be brought to the grave that is first in numerical order. However, this isn't guaranteed to ward off the Krypt Monster, as it's very possible it can pop up the instant the player returns to the next grave from the map screen. The Vita version of the game will instead put players at the position they were in last before going into the Map screen, rendering this "method" useless. * Concept art shows the creature was possibly meant to move. A render of it was one of the starting krypt items. It actually does, as in the Flesh Pits, it sometimes moves in the tank it is in. * Despite people's displeasure of being shocked by the Krypt Monster, upon its surprise appearance, it will leave behind a random amount of koins for players. Category:Minor Characters Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Outworld Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Krypt Category:Monsters